Another World
by Bilingual Porcupine
Summary: This is my first fan fic, be kind.


First of all I own nothing of NEON GENESIS EVANGELION SO DON'T SUE, I OWN NO PART IN THE COMPANY THAT OWNS THIS SERIES!!  
  
Well, here is my first fan fic. It is short and to the point. You may not like it so that is why I sent it to you. Here:  
  
Continues from the series episode number 26 THIS IS EPISODE 27:  
  
Ikari Yui: SHINJI, WAKE UP!!  
  
Shinji wakes up with disbelief on his face. He can't believe that he heard his mothers soft voice coming from the same house that he was living in with Misato. He hurries out of bed to see if what he heard had been true or false. He is about to step out of his room when all of a sudden Rei opens the room to his door.  
  
Rei: Mom says to hurry up or you will be late for school.... and put some pants on.  
  
Shinji looks down and then realizes that he does not have any pants or anything, for that matter, on.  
  
Shinji: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!   
  
He quickly shuts the door and leans against it.  
  
Shinji: to self wonder why Rei is here?!?! Does she want to get even with me by seeing be in the nude? No, that isn't right, she would never do that.  
  
Shinji quickly puts on pants and a shirt, and then he runs to the kitchen. Their he sees his mom. She is at the stove cooking some food. Shinji can't believe his eyes. He stares for a moment, and then his mom looks over.  
  
Yui: Oh dear me.... are you going to school looking like that??  
  
Shinji is still in disbelief, he sees her but to him it is to good to be true. He then is over come by emotion.  
  
Shinji: Mother!!  
  
He then runs to his mom and gives her a hug that nearly makes her drop the frying pan that she was using.  
  
Yui: Oh Shinji, what am i going to do with you, you need to get ready for school. You don't want to be late do you??  
  
Shinji: But mom, i haven't seen you in so long and I...  
  
Gendo then walks in, he looks at Shinji as if he was about to laugh.  
  
Gendo: Are you going to school like that??   
  
He says with a bit of sarcasm. Shinji just looks at his father in disbelief. His father made a nice comment to him. He then looks around and sees Rei come into the Kitchen with a smile on her face...humming. Shinji is confused. Then he realizes something, his mom should be dead. He releases his grasp from around his mom's waist. He then backs off and looks around once more and then starts to talk.  
  
Shinji: What kind of trick is this Father??  
  
Gendo; why, whatever do you mean says with smile  
  
Shinji: voice goes higher How could you!?!?  
  
By now all of the family is staring at Shinji not knowing what to say.  
  
Gendo: What are you talking about son? His face is now series as he leans next to Shinji and pears at him over his sunglasses  
  
Shinji: you...just can't leave me alone...Shinji is now facing the ground with his fist straight down to both side Do you think that you can just bring back the family that once was and give me a new sister and expect it to all be fine!?!?  
  
Yui: Now Shinji, don't talk to your father that way.  
  
Gendo: what is wrong Shinji??  
  
Shinji: YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN WORLD AND EXPECT IT TO BE FINE!!  
  
The family is staring at Shinji in disbelief. They never heard him act like that.  
  
Shinji: We're Misato!!  
  
Gendo & Yui: who??  
  
Rei: I think that he means our new Teacher for school??  
  
Shinji looks at Rei in disbelief. Why would she lie, she never would! he is about to say something when he hears the door knock.  
  
Asuka: Hello, it's me.  
  
Shinji runs to the door. When he reaches it he sees Asuka in her school dress holding a briefcase.  
  
Asuka: Why helllllooooo there dumpling.... she notices Shinji's appearance Are you going to school in that?? Ewe...  
  
Shinji then looks around and he sees Mother, Father, and Rei walk into the family room. He then looks at Asuka. She stares back at him with a look that can only be described as "why haven't you answered"?  
  
Shinji: What is going on!?!? He looks at everyone then he sees Pen Pen some up to him  
  
Pen Pen looks at him and then puts his bill under Shinji's hand and moves it to signify that he wants to be pet.  
  
Pen Pen: Wark  
  
Shinji: Ah. He then runs into the corner of the room were no one is standing what are you all doing??  
  
Gendo: Asuka she looks at Gendo why don't you go to school, Shinji will be over in a while.  
  
Asuka: Sorry, I got to found out why Shinji my love is not filling goo...I mean why he...he... hahah now both Shinji's face and Asuka's faces are red ah...got to go. Asuka leaves very quickly  
  
Everyone looks at the door close then all eyes fall on Shinji.  
  
Yui: what??  
  
Gendo: huh??  
  
Rei: I knew it!!  
  
Shinji: mouth is barely coming up, he shrugs I don't know.Finally gets his bearings back I have no idea what is the matter with Asuka. I work with her at NERVE that is it.  
  
Gendo: what is Nerve??  
  
Shinji: What do you mean what is Nerve, the organization you work for.  
  
Yui: Honey, were you dreaming??  
  
Gendo: Yes that must be it, you must of had one of those dreams were it was so real that it made you believe that you were in it.   
  
Shinji then stops for a moment. He remembers.   
  
Shinji: there were no fallen Angels. It was a dream. You never abandoned me.   
  
Gendo: that is right.  
  
Shinji: I have come back.  
  
Yui: there, you filling better now??  
  
Shinji: Well, also long as there is no one named Adam to worry about then I am just fine.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
